


A Helping Hand

by blushingninja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of his sick days Juushiro enjoys Shunsui company<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a lot Shunsui and Juushiro feels atm and short of writing OC/AU fics, which I know are in the works, I like making them bang, for lolz, and because when you reach neatly six hundred plus years old, you'd be pretty down with everything...everything.  
> Beta the amazing SocialDegenerate (archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate)  
> Cheers as always

Having hours to himself was bad enough, but lonely hours were worse. It was alright when members of his squad were around, even if it was for work related matters, he at least enjoyed the company. Laying back on his futon, Jūshirō Ukitake heaved a heavy sigh, at least it wasn't one of his bad days. Consisting of only a slight headache and tightness in the chest, his day in bed wasn't really warranted, he certainly could have at least been out in the garden. Sighing, he relaxed against the soft mattress, the heat of the sun outside was doubled inside his small room, making the white haired captain comfortable under the sheets. Sitting up slowly, he removed his grey sleeping robe from his shoulders, slipping it out from under him and tossing it aside. Naked against the soft fabric he laid back, content, enjoying the gentle friction from the sheets. 

Closing his eyes, he repeated the instruction Unohana had drilled into him from their first meeting: listen to your body. Wetting his lips slightly, he passed a hand over his chest, palm spread wide against his torso, feeling the steady heartbeat. Lingering there, he breathed deep, feeling very little pain and no discomfort. Moving forward, his fingers graced his temples; rotating slowly, he felt the dull ache ease. Smiling to himself, Jūshirō lay back and waited for sleep to come, but it was too warm, he was too frustrated, tightly wound like a coil, ready to snap. Running a hand through his long hair, he felt a sharp pain run down the length of his spine. Rubbing the kink in his shoulders, he felt his back arch in a familiar stance. Pausing for a moment, he did a rethink: listen to your body's needs. How long had it been since he'd... released some tension? Taking a quick glance to the door, just ensure he was truly alone, the captain grinned. This was what his body needed. 

Running his hand down from his shoulders, he stopped just shy of his navel, caressing the sensitive flesh of his stomach until butterflies appeared. Moving on lower, he brushed the small forest of pubic hair, reminiscent of the dark hair he had once had, and gently slipped his hand around his cock. Softly he teased his semi-hardened member up, delicately massaging the base with two fingers and a thumb, while using the other to stroke tenderly up and down the shaft. Shivering with anticipation, he completely cast the sheets aside, raising his knees, eyes closed to drink in the sensation. The heat seemed to cling to his skin as sweat began to pearl along his body. Biting his bottom lip, he pumped harder, slowling down as he began to feel light-headed as blood rushed south quickly. Releasing himself briefly, he caught his breath, panting hard, followed by a fit of harsh coughing. His mouth was dry with heat and exhaustion; shaking loose hair sticky with sweat he opened his eyes and sat up to reach for the nearby water jug, his vision locking on his trembling hand. Adrenaline and endorphins were rushing through his veins, causing his hand to shake and making his body hyper aware of everything around him. Which was why he noticed the strength of the sunlight pouring heat onto his unprotected back, before noticing the change of light in the room. Turning slowly, Jūshirō stared at the intruder, eyes widening, face heating, he was frozen in his seat, naked and aroused.

It wasn't quite what he'd expected, walking into his old time friend's home to find him sprawled out on the floor, attending to his own pleasure. Nevertheless, Shunsui Kyōraku was always eager to indulge in any form of sexual display, even watching Jūshirō through the blinds of his doorway. Aroused by the show, his heart suddenly skipped a beat as he watched his oldest friend struggle, as he went to sit up Shunsui thought it best to make his entrance. To begin with, the frail captain appeared not to notice him, but eventually those deep brown eyes peered over his shoulder as he turned his head, blushing: he'd always been so modest. Grinning, the bearded man took a seat close by Jūshirō, who scrambled to cover himself, fussing as he pushed his snowy white shock of hair out of his face.  
“I didn't hear you arrive,” Jūshirō said sharply, hands resting in his lap as he poured a drink, offering it to Shunsui who declined. “It is polite to knock, you know.” Leaning back lazily, the dark haired man clucked his tongue.  
“I could have done that, but I was certain sure you would have stopped the show.” Spluttering on his drink, Jūshirō coughed hard, gulping air between coughs. Reaching out, Shunsui firmly patted his friend's back, watching the coughing slowly subside, turning the patting motion into a soothing rub. He was thankful the other captain hadn't re-dressed: his skin was such a stunning pale colour, similar to his hair, while the flesh itself was completely hairless and so different from his own. Watching Jūshirō nervously settle his drink, his eyes locked onto Shunsui with intensity.  
“And what can I do for you?” The hand on his back stilled as the taller man moved forward, shuffling until he was comfortably curled around the smaller man's body. Watching him wince visibly, Shunsui attempted to relax his friend by running strong hands down the length of his arms, feeling the man in his embrace shiver.  
“I came to help,” he whispered, gathering his partner's waist-long hair and pushing it to one side, making soft flesh of his neck vulnerable to his attention. Inhaling quickly, Jūshirō licked his lips and looked back at his friend.  
“Help with what?” He got no answer, only a wet tongue running sloppily along the back of his neck, French kissing over his pulse, as he tensed under the assault. Nipping slightly, Shunsui pulled back, blowing across the wet line he'd created and watching the man before him shiver. Reaching down he pulled the pale captain impossibly closer, the sheets sliding off his lap in the process. Snatching out to pull them back up, Shunsui locked his hands around Jūshirō's wrists, watching him squirm while attempting to cover himself. Grinning, Shunsui rubbed his stubbled chin on his comrades shoulder, pleased to see he was still aroused. Stroking his thumbs across the pulse at Jūshirō's wrist, the dark haired man felt his companion stop struggling and simply begin to breath. It was exercise he'd seen repeated a hundred times before, to lower blood pressure and regulate his breathing. 

Smiling, he released the man's wrists, instead opting to loop under his arms and span his hands across the expanse of Jūshirō's ribcage, feeling the smaller man heave breaths and control their release. Listening intently, Shunsui waited until he was satisfied with the pattern of breathing before moving his hands down, placing them atop his thighs. Tracing circles with the tips of his fingers, he watched Jūshirō's eyes open and glance back at him.  
“And how far are you planning to take this?” Smiling, Shunsui brought his face as close as possible to his friend, licking behind his ear with a quick sweep, he brought his hands forward, enclosing the heated flesh between Jūshirō's thighs.  
“As far as you'll allow me.” He nipped the tender earlobe, feeling a shiver run down the pale man's spine, “let me help you.”

Gritting his teeth, Jūshirō held back a moan as Shunsui's teasing hands finally grasped him, breathing hard through his nose he tried to keep his breathing regulated. Regardless, as the fist around his cock was suddenly loosened, he opened his eyes and watched as it was raised to his lips. Glancing behind him, Shunsui made a spitting gesture. Frowning, the white haired man refused to spit at anyone or on anything. Leaning forward he brought his friend's hand to his mouth and processed to lick the outstretched palm. Swirling his tongue in patterns as he coated the hardened skin with saliva, he moved up the hand, licking up the centre finger to the tip, then popping the digit in his mouth, sucking hard.  
Shunsui trembled, feeling Jūshirō's hot mouth working over his fingers, the symbolism was enough to make him hard, but watching the white haired man suck back and forth along the length of his fingers while nipping the pads under the nail was causing him to jump. Working back to his original task, Jūshirō once again licked across Shunsui's palm until the bigger man was satisfied, pulling his hand away and retaking his grip on his friend. 

Tensing, Shunsui slowly began stroking up and down Jūshirō's cock, feeling the captain's heartbeat rocket just from the touch. Making a gentle shushing sound, the pink-robed captain sped up the pace, watching the deep flush rain down from his friend's face to his neck and ears. He was quite a delicious sight, all slender, pale limbs turned an angry red, while his usually well-tended straight hair was becoming a matted mess as it rubbed against his chest. Coughing suddenly, Shunsui paused, letting Jūshirō get his breath back, but the other man shook his head.  
“No, keep going please!” Shaking his head, Shunsui gently squeezed the hold on his friend's cock, watching him moan through struggling breaths.  
“Relax a little Ju, take it slow.” Drawing the word out, he purposely rubbed his groin into the other man's lower back. Sitting up straighter, Jūshirō looked around, straining to see Shunsui's pounding hard on, hidden in the folds of his uniform.  
“I think I'm ready now.”  
Digging the top of his thumb just under the head of his partner's cock, the Eighth Squad Captain enjoyed the gasp it wrenched from Jūshirō as he rotated his thumb in time with his jerks. Quickening the pace, he watched as his friend's head tilted back until it was leaning on his shoulder, leaving a vast patch of creamy pale flesh available for his feasting. Teeth locked down softly on the tender skin, replacing it with gentle lips as the white haired man cried out, Shunsui sucked hard, intent on leaving at least a hickey if not a bruise. He knew his companion was close when he felt his back arch against him, raising his lean hips in to thrust into his bearded lover's fist sheath.  
Coming was nearly painful, arching back, leaning heavily on Shunsui the Thirteenth Captain cried out so loudly his throat hurt. Head spinning, colours flashing before his eyes, the sickly captain collapsed back into the embrace of his waiting lover. Turning to face him, Jūshirō kissed the dark haired man harder; panting like he'd run a marathon, he placed his forehead to Shunsui's and smiled, meeting his grey eyes.  
“Thank you.”  
Grinning, the tall captain leaned forward, stealing another kiss as Jūshirō heaved another breath.  
“Aren't you glad I came to help?”


End file.
